Moonstrike's Pixlr Tutorial
NOTE For EVERY charart made, befor your draw ANYTHING ON IT use the wand tool so you dont get stuff all over the lines. And do NOT stop using the wand tool untill the whole charart is DONE. Thanks 21:41, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hai there! Welcome to MoonstrikeXBreezefeathers Pixlr Tutorial. This page is to help users create more advanced chararts. In Project: Chararts (PCA) there is only 1 form of chararts. So dont worry about memorizing shading techniques for differantly shaped chararts. Chararts is short for Character Art. In the PCA you draw images of cats for pages that need chararts to them. Here are the following guidlines to create advanced chararts! Shading and Highlighting Cats When you create a single coloured cat you have to create shading and highlights so it'l look realistic. Fill in the pelt with thepaint tool. After you have filled in your cat with the paint bucket tool, its time to shade. To shade you just click the dodge tool. The dodge tool is the 10th one down on the left row. Just to play it safe, put your mouse on the dodge tool to make sure it says 'Dodge'. Once it does, click on it and set the size to 100. Once you do, click on the chest, huanch, belly and tail about 3 times in each place. Also dodge the middle of the face 1-2 times. {C}Once you have dodged (aka Shading) you click the box next to the dodge.shading tool. The burn tool. It is under the sponge tool (a yellow looking circle). Once you click on the Burn tool. It should be on size 50. Leave it at size 50. Then use it to shade the front legs, chest, back huanch and tail. Then add the eye and ear colour and your done! Black Coloured Cats Never fill in a completly black pelt. It will merg in with the charart. Do a very dark grey. Now go back to the dodge tool. This time change the words 'Mildtones' to 'Highlights.' Set the range to range 100. Shade the chest, belly, huanch and tail 2-3 times. Even if it doesnt seem necisarry, but you have to burn tool the usual palces, at the huanch, chest, legs, belly and tail. Add your eye colour. And if you wish, ear colour. Creating Two-Coloured Cats For two- coloured cats, you pick a base colour (brown) and a colour for the patches (cream). First fill in the pelt colour with the paint bucket tool. After you fill in your cat, use the pencil tool. Once you use the pencil tool, set it to 'plain'. Then draw outlines of patches around your cats body. Make sure the lines meet with the end of the cat. Once you do that fill in the patches with the paint bucket tool. If it turns the whole cat the colour of the patches, press 'Command' & 'Z' and it should go back to the outlines. Then you need to go to the 'Brush' tool and re-outline the patch outlines with the size 5 brush tool. Now you fill them in with the paint bucket tool. If you still see a little bit of your main colour, click the paint bucket tool 5 times untill it goes away. Or just draw over it with the brush size 5. Then find the smudge tool and set it to size 9. The carfully outline the patches so it looks like the picture bollow Then add the regular shading, highlighting, ear colour and eye colour then your done! And here you have your Two-Coloured cat! Tabbies There are 3 kinds of Tabbies: Y Tabbies, with stripes in the shape of 'Y's and Marbled Tabbies, with stripes in the shapes of wavy triangles. Triangle shapped tabbies are just tabbies with regualr shapped stripes. Lets start off with the 'Y' shapped Tabbies. It may seem easier than the others but its quite more advanced. Okay, first pick a colour, this isnt like two-coloured cats, you only need one colour. In this case I'll do the most common, gold. Then after you do that, go to the Burn tool and set it to size 5 to 3. The zoom in as far as you are comfertable with. After that, start creating 'Y' shaped stripes with the burn tool. But them on the feet, tail, and the rest of the bodt except for the head, just do a little bit on the cheeks and forehead. Once you do that, go to the blur tool and set it to size 9. Then carfully run the blur tool over the stripes. Once that is done you do the regular shading and highlighting, ear colour and eye colour. And there you have it, users! Your 'Y' shapped tabbies! ` Marbled tabbies are probibly the hardest style to perfect on a charart. First fill in the charart, in this case, I'll do my colour brown, the common colour. After that you go the the pencil tool, set it to 'Plain' and draw thick, curvey stripes along the head, tail, huanch, belly and body. Once you do that, go to the bucket tool and fill in your stripes. If the whole thing turns the colour of the stripes, you have to 'Command' 'Z' it so it'll go back to the way it was. Next, carfully re-draw the stripes with a size 5 to 3 brush tool. After that is done, go back and try to fill inthe stripes, if it workes click on the filled in stripes 3 to 5 times so everything in the stripes will be filled in. Once that is done, it gets easier. Blur the stripes with a size 9 blue tool. If you dont blur it, the stripes wont look realistic enough to be approved by the PCA. Then do the regualr shading,highlighting and colouring and your all done! Note that marbled tabbies dont have to have an ear colour, but it would ne a bonus if it was so the PCA will feel a little more confident about approving it Triangle Tabbies Straight to the point, fill in the colour, in this case, grey is the most common colour to use. Other colours may be sand coloured, or brown, cream coloured. I'm using grey. So first do the usual filling it in. Then go to pencil tool and set it to 'Plain' and fill kn stripes. And if you feel like its not enough, go to brush tool size 5 and re-outline them. Blur the stripes with size 9. There, add your shading, colouring, ear colour and eye colour and your all done! Tortoiseshells There are 3 types of torties, regular torties, dark torties and light torties. Lets start off with the regular torties. Like two-coloured cats, choose a base colour and a supporting colour. In this case im going to do brown as my base and orange as my supporting. Then use the orange pencile tool (set to plain) or just size 5 brush tool to create patches all over the body After you do so fill in the patches. Next oyu have to smudge the stripes on the size 5. Carefuly outline the patched. Then do the same again, but with the blur tool. Add the regular shading, highlighting and colouring and you are done! Time for dark torties. This time you need a base colour and 3 supporting colours. Dark torties may seem similar to regular torties, but they are acualy quite harder. Forgive me if it looks bad, even I have not yet perfected dark torties. So, fill in the colour, in this case a dark brown, then the supportinf colours, yellow, orange and gold. Create overlaping patches. Then once you do that fill it in with the paint bucket tool. Then smudge and blur the patches at size 9. Then add your regular finishing touches and you are all done! Light Torties are really easy. You just get a white base colour. (Note that is should NEVER be just white, but a VERY light grey, other wise the shading wont show up.) Then you need two base colours: orange and black. (Note that you also just do a very dark grey for the black, so it doesnt merg with the line art.) So Fill in the charart with a super light grey, then add the patches. These patches are differant, you just draw a light up and down, with a little slide to it. Not complicated left and right patches. Fill them in. Then Smudge and Blur the patches carfuly. Finally you add the usual nesesities and you are all done! Flecked and Mottled Cats Flecked cats take possible the longest time to create. But Mottled cats are as easy and a plain cat. First we're gonna start off with Flecked cats. So, fill in your base colour, in this case, a dull gold. Then go to the dodge tool and set it to size 5. and create a bunch of dots all over the body. Then go to the burn tool, set it to size 5, and do the same. Once you do that you just do the regualr shading ect and your done! Mottled cats are quite easy. You just pick 3 colours: a base colour and a darker and lighter version f your base colour. Pick your base colour, I'll be doing brown. Next get a darker brown and create small, paced out patches (using size 5-9 brush tool) around the chest, back and huanch. Then get a lighter colour of brown and outline one side of the patches with it. (Again, 5-9 brush tool.) Then blur the patches with size 9-15 blur tool. Add your shading,highlighting and ear colouring and your all done! The end Thank you all so much and I hoped I managed to help you out!!! Did I help you out at all? Yes! :D Kinda, but I use GIMP. Nah, I justed wanted to read it. Yes yes yes yes yes! Umm no, I like Foxclaws better....